


... Et sur un cheval rouge

by SenTheSeventh



Category: Faerie Folklore, Original Work
Genre: Fae & Fairies, Fantasy, Folklore, M/M, Middle Ages, Wild Hunt, et un roux triste en bonus, un Fae très Fae
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenTheSeventh/pseuds/SenTheSeventh
Summary: Inspiré par les légendes autour de la Chasse Sauvage. Mouton noir de son village, Rhys est sensible, mal dans sa peau, colérique et romantique à en mourir.Carwyn est un Fae.Et l'été s'étire, et la Chasse Sauvage approche...





	... Et sur un cheval rouge

**Author's Note:**

> Pour Bory.

C’était un orage de fin d’été, un cataclysme de vent et de tonnerre, un maelström de nuages noirs et gris qui s’enroulaient dans les cieux comme des serpents déments. Les murs tremblaient et craquaient comme un arbre prêt à s’effondrer ; le volet de la fenêtre s’était envolé, arraché à ses fixations, et le sifflement des bourrasques qui traversaient la pièce unique assourdissait Rhys plus qu’à moitié.

Autour de lui, sa famille se terrait comme un animal apeuré – une seule bête tremblante aux vingt yeux bien fermés et aux membres innombrables qui s’enserraient. Le bras de sa sœur autour de ses épaules commençait à lui faire mal, mais Rhys ne pensait pas à se dégager.

Il regardait le ciel.

La maison avait été bâtie à flanc de colline, pour mieux voir les bêtes, et la terre et le ciel s’étalaient dans la lucarne étroite de la fenêtre comme un vitrail naturel. Il voyait les champs boueux, battus par la pluie, et les nuées orageuses qui couraient au milieu d’éclairs livides.

Et il voyait la chasse sauvage.

 

***

 

 _D’abord les chiens qui menaient la chasse, et il les appelait_ chiens _parce qu’ils aboyaient, ou criaient comme des aboiements, et parce que la forme de certains était bien canine – mais d’autres étaient des volutes de vapeur, des amas de bois et de feuilles, des choses trop contrefaites pour que son esprit les saisisse entièrement et parfois, même, parfois il pensait reconnaître des hommes._

 

***

 

Le sang filait entre les doigts de Rhys comme des fils d’écarlate, tombant goutte à goutte sur l’herbe folle qui bordait le champ de Gethin. Il avait mal, bien sûr, des nids de frelon sous le crâne et dans ses futurs hématomes, mais c’était la rage qui lui brûlait le ventre qui était la plus douloureuse.

Ils l’avaient attendu à la sortie du village, au premier détour de la route après la colline, pour le passer à tabac. Trois contre un, bien sûr, parce qu’on ne prenait pas de risques contre Rhys, dont la colère lui donnait la force de deux hommes, ce qui était une preuve de plus, avec ses cheveux roux et le fait qu’il était né les pieds en premier, qu’il était fils du diable ou des fées.

 _Lâches_ , songea-t-il amèrement. Il s’était défendu assez violemment pour les faire fuir, mais qu’est-ce que ça changerait ? Ils rentreraient avec quelques horions, déformeraient l’histoire pour se peindre en agneaux innocents et on les plaindrait sans un seul doute parce que les gens adoraient croire aux médisances, surtout celles qui concernaient Rhys. Si ses parents n’avaient pas été si aimés au village, il aurait sûrement été déjà tué sous les acclamations.

Ça et le fait qu’il avait payé l’un des amuseurs qui s’arrêtaient parfois au village pour raconter la légende d’un fils de fée dont la mort avait entraîné une malédiction vengeresse sur les coupables. Ça lui avait coûté une semaine de salaire et il avait craint que l’homme évente le stratagème, mais on l’avait traité avec un peu moins d’hostilité franche dans les jours qui avaient suivi.

Rhys se releva, grimaçant lorsqu’un éclair de douleur traversa son torse. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d’être gravement blessé : il avait deux chasses aux rats, demain, et la vermine n’attendait pas. Pas plus que ses clients, qui n’attendaient qu’une faute pour pouvoir le couvrir d’opprobre.

Il avait envie de hurler ; il se contenta de serrer les poings jusqu’à ce qu’ils lui fassent mal. Il se détourna finalement pour reprendre la route et, à cet instant, vit l’étranger qui s’était arrêté pour le contempler.

Lumineux. C’était le premier mot qui venait à l’esprit à le voir : des habits azur, richement rehaussés d’or, le teint clair d’un noble et, surtout, des cheveux incroyablement blonds qui tombaient jusqu’à ses épaules. Même de loin, la délicatesse de ses traits juvéniles frappait l’œil, et la grâce avec laquelle il se tenait – la tête très droite mais quelque chose de souple et vif dans sa posture, comme un danseur sur le point de s’élancer, l’immobilité seulement conditionnelle du mouvement qu’elle retenait. Il tenait la longe d’un cheval sellé ; l’animal, blanc comme la neige, patientait presque immobile.

Rhys sentit le désir naître en lui avec la même inexorabilité que la chute d’une pierre dans un abîme, et quelque chose de glacial se noua dans son ventre. _Non_. Il avait déjà assez de péchés de colère à se faire pardonner.

L’étranger lui sourit, dévoilant des dents toutes intactes :

\- Il y a un village plus loin, n’est-ce pas ? Denton, c’est cela ?

Rhys força sa voix à lui revenir :

\- Oui.

Il sentit toute la stupidité de sa réponse et la cacophonie de son propre timbre à côté de celui de l’inconnu ; le rouge lui monta aux joues malgré sa rage impuissante. De quoi devait-il avoir l’air ? Une pomme bien mûre surmontée d’une carotte, et tavelée, avec ça, la peau constellée de taches de rousseur qui se multipliaient au soleil comme une engeance. Même après un bain, plaisantait sa mère, il avait l’air constellé de boue.

Rhys sentit des larmes de frustration lui monter aux yeux et les contint. L’étranger sourit, sans doute parce qu’il le trouvait ridicule, et s’approcha pour lui toucher l’épaule :

\- Merci bien. Tu y vis ? Je m’appelle Carwyn.

\- Oui – enfin, tout près – en haut de la rivière, pour… Pour les bêtes. Mon père est berger…

Il était stupide ! Il était stupide et il disait des choses stupides ! Pourquoi est-ce qu’il était aussi bête ? Le noble allait lui rire au nez, c’était tout ce qu’il avait mérité !

\- C’est une bonne nouvelle. Et comment t’appelles-tu ?

\- Rhys.

Au moins, il réussissait toujours à répondre par monosyllabes. _Bravo, Rhys_. _Belle démonstration d’esprit_.

\- C’est un joli nom. Et pourquoi saignais-tu sur l’herbe, Rhys ?

L’amertume revint, et avec elle, comme toujours, la colère.

\- Ce sont mes affaires.

Carwyn fronça les sourcils :

\- Mais ça m’intéresse !

Rhys sentait les mots se bousculer sur sa langue, et aucun n’était acceptable, alors il fit un geste de main vague et sec et se détourna.

\- Bonne journée.

L’étranger ne répondit pas, ses traits fins crispés par la contrariété, et sauta sur son cheval pour le dépasser.

Rhys avait mal au cœur, dans tous les sens du terme. Il avait peur, également – une sensation froide à l’arrière de son crâne.

Après tout, il venait d’offenser un Fae.

 

***

 

_Le vacarme de la Chasse Sauvage se mêlait à l’orage comme la brume à la nuit, un chaos dans un abysse ; les aboiements, les cris des chiens et des chasseurs, des hululements stridents ou creux de rapaces ou de loups, les bruits de cor, le hennissement des chevaux et des rires parfois discordants, parfois plus musicaux que la voix de n’importe quelle femme, dont le contraste blessait l’oreille._

_Mais, bizarrement, le plus angoissant, dans ce fracas tonitruant qui se tordait dans les cieux, c’était que Rhys n’entendait pas le bruit des sabots qui auraient dû frapper un sol inexistant._

 

_***_

 

Chaque soir, le seigneur Carwyn, qui s’était installé dans l’unique auberge de Denton pour y attendre son père, partait se promener. Bien sûr, les gens avaient vite jasé sur la raison de ces sorties tardives : la mère de Rhys revenait du village chargée d’hypothèses plus ou moins vraisemblables – des escapades amoureuses, une façon d’expulser une folie cachée, des talents de magicien… Mais ses beaux yeux bleus, disaient les femmes, ne pouvaient pas cacher une âme noire – et les hommes serraient les mâchoires en silence.

Rhys le guettait à la fenêtre et, quand il le voyait traverser la rivière, ses cheveux blonds luisant sous la lueur du soleil encore haut – l’été résistait encore à sa fin, et les jours étaient encore longs –, descendait le suivre. Pour ses parents, le jeune homme partait chasser et, s’ils trouvaient l’idée stupide, ils ne l’arrêtaient pas : huit enfants les occupaient déjà assez sans qu’ils se soucient des lubies de l’un ou de l’autre.

Le Fae n’avait pas paru le remarquer, mais Rhys connaissait les alentours de Denton sur le bout des doigts – jusqu’à cinq heures de marche au-delà, même, ainsi que la route jusqu’aux villages voisins –, et il savait en exploiter toutes les cachettes. Les bêtes sauvages ou les brigands ne lui faisaient pas peur : il était convaincu – avec l’inconscience sauvage de sa jeunesse – de pouvoir effrayer les premières, et il avait déjà échappé aux seconds en se dissimulant lorsqu’il les avait entendus approcher. Il avait cent fois parcouru, dans ses moments de rage ou de chagrin, les collines, les bords du ravin des Amants, où une fille de Denton était supposée s’être précipitée avec le prince qui l’avait déshonorée, et les aspérités des flancs de montagne, les méandres des rus et les anneaux de la rivière. Parfois, il chassait vraiment, ramenait un lièvre ou un oiseau ; la plupart du temps, il marchait ou courait en ruminant.

Un temps, quand il avait douze ans, son père l’avait placé comme messager pour rentabiliser sa bougeotte, mais Rhys avait renoncé sans trop savoir pourquoi. Au demeurant, il trouvait à se rendre utile chez ses parents, même si son statut de cadet surnuméraire se faisait de plus en plus évident chaque mois. Il lui faudrait se marier et partir.

Un jour.

Carwyn ne chassait pas pendant ses sorties vespérales, contrairement à ce qu’avait pensé Rhys ; pas plus les humains que les bêtes.

Il retrouvait des amis.

Des femmes splendides, nues ou à peines vêtues de robes scintillantes, sortaient des rivières ou des rus pour lui parler ; des enfants descendaient des arbres ou dansaient dans les clairières. D’autres créatures, plus ou moins humaines, se glissaient depuis les fentes de l’écorce des arbres, ou surgissaient des fourrés, des ombres, de l’air même. Rhys restait trop loin pour entendre le détail de leurs conversations, mais il voyait les sourires et les gestes chaleureux.

Il ne s’était pas senti surpris : il avait su que Carwyn était un Fae dès qu’il l’avait vu, une certitude infondée, instinctive, qui n’avait pas laissé la moindre place au doute. Sans doute aurait-il dû considérer sa curiosité satisfaite et en rester là, mais… Il n’en avait pas envie. Il avait conscience de voir ce que peu d’hommes avant lui avaient pu contempler sans promptes représailles, et il était fasciné – et puis il aimait Carwyn, et la seule façon dont il savait aimer était la contemplation à distance. Les filles du village réagissaient avec assez d’écœurement à la moindre marque d’affection de sa part pour qu’il sache où était sa place : loin.

Ce fut le quatrième soir, la troisième fois qu’il suivait Carwyn, que Rhys aperçut l’une des plus grosses perdrix qu’il avait vues. Il lui fallut quelques instants d’observation pour déterminer que c’était bien une tête grasse qui dépassait d’un amas de branches tombées ; l’oiseau, qui se trouvait à bonne distance de lui comme du Fae, n’avait pas l’air de l’avoir aperçu.

La tentation était trop forte. Lentement, silencieusement, Rhys se rapprocha de la perdrix. Le vent soufflait dans la bonne direction, chassant autant son odeur que les petits bruits de son approche. Il jeta un œil à Carwyn : celui-ci discutait toujours. Bien.

Il fallut à Rhys une éternité de patience pour parvenir enfin assez près de l’oiseau, mais il avait l’habitude de ces progressions lentes, souvent sans succès, où la discrétion et la lenteur étaient reines. Enfin, il sortit sa fronde et visa.

Un bruit mat, l’impact de la pierre contre l’os, et la perdrix tomba. Le triomphe serra le ventre de Rhys, qui s’approcha sans penser à prendre davantage de précautions : de près, l’oiseau était encore plus gros. Il le glissa dans sa besace, aussi heureux d’avoir réussi son coup que de l’approbation à venir de sa famille. Peut-être qu’il était maudit, solitaire, colérique et qu’aucune fille ne voudrait jamais l’épouser, mais au moins il arrivait à nourrir les siens.

\- Je ne t’ai pas entendu t’approcher.

Rhys crut mourir, son cœur sautant si fort contre ses côtes qu’il sentit presque l’impact. Carwyn se tenait tout près de lui, l’air curieux, la tête légèrement penchée de côté.

\- Je… Je…

Le Fae s’avança d’un pas, souriant légèrement.

\- Tu me suivais ?

\- Non ! Je – marchais. Chassais ! Je chassais…

Même par-delà la peur, Rhys ne pouvait s’empêcher de désespérer d’à quel point il avait l’air stupide. Carwyn sourit :

\- Tu chasses souvent ?

\- Je… Oui.

\- Montre-moi.

Le Fae n’avait pas haussé le ton : il ordonnait avec la sérénité d’un vrai seigneur, l’assurance dangereuse d’un prince que l’idée de la désobéissance n’effleurait même pas.

\- Quoi ?

\- Chassons ensemble, Rhys.

Il était incapable de refuser. Même à la lueur bientôt couchante du soleil, les yeux de Carwyn semblaient incroyablement bleus, bleus à s’y perdre, comme le reflet d’une mare qu’il pourrait percer avant de s’y noyer… L’idée n’avait pas de sens, mais pas plus que l’excitation et la terreur qui lui faisaient noter chaque détail de la scène – la façon dont le sourire du Fae creusait deux fossettes dans ses joues, l’arc de sa gorge ou la finesse de ses mains élégantes.

\- Il ne faut pas que je rentre tard, dit-il stupidement.

La colère qu’il ressentit contre lui-même lui donna presque la force de fuir – presque – mais les doigts de Carwyn se posèrent sur son bras, légers comme un oiseau qui se posait, et le jeune homme oublia tout.

\- Tout ira bien.

Et peut-être était-ce la stupidité que le Fae lui inspirait, ou un sort, ou les deux, mais Rhys y crut.

 

***

 

_Et puis les chasseurs en eux-même, cavaliers, piétons et montures même – des chevaux, des loups et des monstres dont les crocs battaient avec de grands claquement d’ivoire – et puis des serviteurs zélés, porteurs de piques et d’épées, les yeux luisants comme ceux de leurs maîtres, et puis les spectres et les cauchemars..._

 

***

 

\- Ils vous en voudront.

Carwyn semblait souvent surpris quand Rhys lui parlait, ou bien il le regardait comme s’il avait sous les yeux quelque chose de spécialement fascinant. Le jeune homme ne pouvait jamais s’empêcher d’avoir l’impression que le Fae se payait sa tête dans ces moments-là – qu’il le trouvait soudain spécialement stupide ou laid, et l’idée le rendait encore plus furieux que lorsqu’il subissait l’opprobre des gens du village –, mais il ne se sentait pas plus capable de quitter son côté qu’un chien aurait pu quitter son maître. Au moins, ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps seuls dans les forêts ou, comme en cet instant, sur les flancs de montagne que les fermiers n’avaient pas encore accaparés pour les plantes ou les bêtes. Personne ne pouvait juger Rhys ou la façon dont il regardait Carwyn.

Personne d’autre que le Fae.

\- Pourquoi m’en voudraient-ils ?

\- Parce que vous m’avez demandé moi en serviteur et qu’on dit que je suis fils du diable ou des fées.

Carwyn rit, dévoilant encore une fois ses dents incroyablement lisses et régulières. Rhys, qui avait une incisive cassée et une canine manquante, avait toujours envie de se cacher la bouche en réponse.

\- Ils oublieront.

\- Les gens n’oublient jamais la haine.

Carwyn le regarda encore une fois et Rhys rentra la tête dans les épaules. Qu’est-ce qu’il avait dit, qu’est-ce qu’il avait _fait_? Il avait vérifié – espionné, pour être honnête – et le Fae ne regardait personne avec autant d’intensité que lui. D’accord, il soupçonnait très clairement que Rhys l’avait vu parler à d’autres fées, mais il n’y avait pas fait la moindre allusion...

Peut-être qu’il savait que Rhys avait vu la chasse sauvage.

L’idée le terrifiait, peut-être pas autant qu’elle l’aurait dû. On disait que qui contemplait les chasseurs mourrait. On disait que le signe de croix pouvait repousser les fées, mais Carwyn s’était incliné face au père Roderick, qui portait toujours son crucifix, et il approchait l’église sans problème également, même s’il avait manqué la messe en prétextant rejoindre un cousin en ville.

Mais Carwyn n’avait aucune raison de savoir que Rhys avait contemplé la chasse, non ? Et même s’il l’avait su, pourquoi attendre si longtemps ? Ça n’avait aucun sens, pas plus que la chaleur que le Fae montrait à son égard. Il y avait des traqueurs plus expérimentés, au village, qu’un jeune qui n’avait presque jamais pratiqué qu’en solitaire…

\- Ne t’inquiète pas pour moi, Rhys. Les gens ne me détestent pas.

\- S’ils…

Rhys s’interrompit avant de dire _s’ils se doutaient que vous étiez une fée_.

\- S’ils vous soupçonnaient, ils vous détesteraient.

\- Certains me soupçonnent, sourit Carwyn.

Rhys le regarda, surpris. Il n’avait pas remarqué… Mais il regardait le Fae plutôt que ses interlocuteurs, au village.

\- Vous devriez faire attention. Ils pourraient vous tuer.

\- Ils ne t’ont pas tué, non ?

\- Juste pour mes parents, rétorqua Rhys sans cacher son amertume.

\- Tu es pessimiste !

\- On ne m’a donné que des raisons de l’être.

Carwyn rit. Rhys serra les mâchoires :

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a de drôle ?

\- Ta vision des choses ! Tu vois tout en noir.

La colère monta d’un coup à la tête du jeune homme, qui sauta sur ses pieds :

\- Si c’est pour vous moquer de moi, vous pouvez trouver un autre serviteur !

Il ne s’attarda pas à la surprise qui se peignit sur le visage du Fae et partit en courant. Dans l’idée, du moins : il n’avait pas prévu qu’on lui courrait après. Une main impérieuse se crispa sur son bras et il tomba en tentant de se dégager ; Carwyn suivit, les deux hommes roulant le long de la pente jusqu’à ce que l’épaule de Rhys frappe l’un des poteaux qui marquaient la délimitation d’un champ.

Soudain, il se retrouva acculé sous Carwyn, le dos enfoncé dans l’herbe humide. Il tenta de prendre appui sur le sol pour se redresser, mais la force du Fae dépassait ce qu’il avait imaginé – deux étaux sur ses bras, le visage lumineux de celui-ci crispé par la colère.

\- Je ne te comprends pas !

Rhys cligna des yeux, pris de court. Carwyn resserra l’étreinte de ses doigts :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu restes _autant_ sur tes gardes ? Je suis bon avec toi, non ? Et tu m’aimes mais tu me parles à peine, tu te détournes pour un rien...

Il continuait à parler, mais le bruit de la honte qui hurlait dans ses oreilles empêchait Rhys d’en entendre davantage. Le Fae _savait_ , et évidemment qu’il devait deviner, aussi, l’intensité de sa fascination et de son attirance, et... Dieu, il était fini.

\- Rhys !

Entendre son nom l’arracha à sa consternation, et il releva les yeux. Carwyn avait l’air amusé, _évidemment_.

\- Regarde-toi, l’air de voir ton monde s’effondrer. Est-ce que tu croyais que je n’avais pas d’yeux ? Pour _ça,_ au moins, tu es transparent.

Rhys aurait aimé que la terre l’engloutisse. Des larmes de honte rageuse lui montèrent aux yeux et il lutta pour se dégager :

\- Eh bien moque-toi, si tu veux ! Je m’en fiche ! Si tu crois être le premier à te payer ma tête...

\- Mais vas-tu te taire ?

La voix froide du Fae trancha dans la colère de Rhys comme un couteau.

\- Est-ce que tu prends chaque sourire comme une attaque ? T’est-il seulement venu à l’esprit qu’on puisse être amusé de toi sans être malveillant ?

\- Non, rétorqua Rhys, la mâchoire serrée par l’amertume. C’est toujours malveillant.

Le Fae le fixa comme s’il cherchait à comprendre une énigme incroyablement compliquée. Un soupir de renonciation finit par lui échapper et il se détendit un peu :

\- Alors retiens que je ne me moque pas de toi.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Tu es toujours... souriant !

\- Ce n’est pas une moquerie, sourire.

\- Pas quand...

Pas quand c’était envers Rhys, c’était tout. Il n’y avait que ses parents qui souriaient sincèrement à Rhys, parfois. Personne ne pouvait aimer ou apprécier un roux à la peau constellée de taches sales, comme lui, et c’était encore plus vrai lorsque c’était Carwyn, au teint lumineux, parfaitement rosé sur ses joues lisses, et aux cheveux couleur miel et au visage tel qu’on imaginait les anges lorsque le prêtre en parlait...

Le jeune homme déglutit, la gorge serrée. Carwyn roula des yeux.

\- Arrête d’être stupide et va dans le sens de ce que tu veux. Tu n’aimerais pas croire que je t’apprécie ? Que je _veux_ être à tes côtés ?

\- Non... nia Rhys par réflexe.

La froideur des yeux du Fae le fit se recroqueviller, mais il s’accrocha à sa fierté et soutint son regard. Il lui vint à l’esprit que peut-être que Carwyn le tuerait de rage ici, maintenant, de ses pouvoirs ou de sa force de fée, mais l’idée ne parvenait pas à l’effrayer. Au moins, il mourrait de la main de quelqu’un qu’il aimait. Au moins, plus personne ne lui cracherait dessus ou ne jouerait avec ses sentiments.

Carwyn se pencha et posa les lèvres sur les siennes.

Le baiser lui fit l’effet d’un coup de tonnerre, partant du contact de leurs deux corps jusqu’à exploser dans son esprit et au creux de ses reins. Une part de lui voulait immortaliser l’instant, la douceur de la bouche du Fae contre la sienne, de son haleine qui effleurait la sienne, la chaleur de sa peau -- et l’autre n’arrivait pas à se dépêtrer de la tempête d’émotions qui le prenait entre panique, plaisir, terreur, culpabilité et incrédulité et mille sensations indescriptibles.

La caresse se prolongea sans s’approfondir avant que Carwyn se redresse, rangeant crânement une mèche rebelle derrière la courbe de son oreille. Rien n’existait plus que lui et le cœur de Rhys, qui battait vite à en mourir. Il aurait voulu le toucher, mais la culpabilité et la conviction que le Fae se dégagerait avec répugnance le retinrent.

Carwyn sourit ; Rhys s’arrêta de respirer.

\- Tu réagis autant à un baiser et, à côté, tu m’envoies paître comme si j’étais le plus mineur des esprits des bois. Je pourrais m’offenser. Non, tu _m’as_ offensé.

Le jeune homme aurait voulu répondre, mais les mots ne lui venaient pas à l’esprit -- encore moins aux lèvres.

\- J’ai cru qu’un sorcier t’avait formé, mais l’apprenti d’un sorcier n’afficherait pas aussi clairement ses sentiments. Tu as à la fois la sensibilité d’un poète, la méfiance d’un sage et la susceptibilité puérile d’un jeune guerrier. Tu es incompréhensible, Rhys, tu aurais fait de grandes choses à l’âge d’un héros.

Une main incroyablement douce caressa la joue du jeune mortel, envoyant des frissons de plaisir tout le long de son corps. Le désir lui faisait presque mal tellement il lui serrait les côtes et le ventre.

\- Tu es né trop tard. Ce n’est pas grave.

Le Fae se tut. Sa main caressait toujours le visage de Rhys en cercles doux, concentriques, qui faisaient s’envoler les pensées du jeune homme comme des étourneaux éperdus. Il avait l’impression d’avoir de la fièvre ; il avait l’impression de se noyer ; le monde était ce contact, et la voix musicale qui caressait ses oreilles, et la beauté de l’homme qui brillait sous le soleil.

Après un temps, Carwyn se pencha à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, Rhys s’attendait au contact de ses lèvres ; cette fois-ci, il gémit -- une supplique sans mot, parce qu’il ne pouvait se résoudre à formuler son désir, et qu’il prolongea la crispation de ses doigts tremblants sur les épaules du Fae.

\- Rhys, soupira Carwyn.

Tout son corps trembla à cet appel. Les mains tendres qui caressaient ses cheveux et ses tempes faisaient basculer cent fois son univers, tant de désir que du bonheur désespéré qu’on le touche avec autant de douceur, avec autant d’ _envie_. La suite était aussi naturelle que l’écoulement d’une rivière ; le chemin de leurs mains s’attardant plus loin, plus bas, alors mêmes que leurs bouches s’entrouvraient et que leurs cuisses s’entremêlaient, et le cœur de Rhys qui se heurtait à ses côtes comme un papillon émerveillé par l’aube nouvelle et la centaine d’étincelles qui lui semblaient se consumer dans son ventre ; et l’ivresse de toucher Carwyn sous la toile riche de ses habits, les mains de Rhys se brûlant sur sa peau nue, se refermant sur la preuve de leur désir réciproque. La voix du Fae, ses petits halètements, ses gémissements vulnérables nourrissaient encore le tremblement de ses doigts, plus encore que les doigts trop habiles dont les caresses le perdaient. Il vint en premier, l’univers se contractant à Carwyn jusqu’à une explosion blanche, bienheureuse de plaisir ; la fatigue le prit brièvement, alors, mais la voix plaintive de son amant le rappela au moment plus efficacement qu’un ordre.

Le cri de Carwyn, la crispation ultime de son corps, ses coups de rein réflexes lorsque sa jouissance mouilla la paume de Rhys -- ce moment-là valait tous les levers de soleil et tous les crépuscules et tous les triomphes de chasse que le jeune homme avait jamais vécu.

Ils demeurèrent un instant sur l’herbe, silencieux. Le poteau du champ s’encastrait douloureusement dans le flanc de Rhys, mais le corps de Carwyn était pressé contre lui et il ne voulait pas bouger ; il avait trop peur de rompre le sort, que le Fae se relève soudain en moquant sa naïveté.

\- Tu pleures si facilement, murmura l’étranger contre sa tempe.

\- C’est parce que...

Rhys se tut, retenu par des années d’expériences de confidences répétées, amplifiées, déformées, moquées.

\- Parce que tu portes tes émotions comme une bannière.

Les lèvres de Carwyn se posèrent tendrement au coin de ses yeux humides et il eut, encore, envie de pleurer.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as couché avec moi ?

\- Parce que j’en avais envie.

\- Est-ce que ce sera la dernière fois ?

Rhys avait essayé de formuler la question le plus neutrement possible, pour qu’elle ne respire pas trop l’avidité désespérée qu’il ressentait à l’idée de ne plus toucher Carwyn, mais il sut, à l’éclat des yeux du Fae, qu’il avait été plus expressif que désiré... Comme d’habitude, apparemment.

\- Pas si tu le veux.

Les fées ne mentaient jamais. C’était ce qu’on disait, non ? Leurs faussetés s’égaraient dans les double-sens et les silences. Rhys prit son courage à deux mains, jeta presque agressivement :

\- Je le veux.

Le sourire de Carwyn se posa dans sa gorge, lui arrachant un halètement bas.

\- Très bien, Rhys. Très bien.

Les phalanges du Fae effleurèrent son bras nu, sa hanche, sa cuisse. Il hésita un instant, soudain terrifié à l’idée de toucher son amant en retour.

La main de Carwyn se referma sur la sienne et la guida sur son flanc, sur le relief de ses côtes luisantes de sueur. Le Fae, pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, était échevelé ; chaque mèche de ses cheveux était un miroir où le soleil presque couchant se reflétait.

Rhys arrêta de respirer, arrêta de penser et se laissa tomber dans la lumière.

 

***

 

... _Les maîtres en eux-mêmes, étincelants de gloire, de hideur ou des deux, parés plus richement que le plus grand des empereurs mortels, menés par une silhouette massive au front orné de bois sombre, vêtue d’une armure plus noire que le plus sombre de l’orage, les yeux plus ardents que le plus lourd des nuages qui tourbillonnaient dans les_ _cieux_ _, et pourtant le front pâle et les cheveux si clairs, lumineux comme un soleil nocturne ; un roi en son domaine et, à son côté, à la place privilégiée..._

 

***

 

\- Je ne te comprends toujours pas.

Il y avait de la frustration dans la voix de Carwyn. Rhys ne se détourna pas du lapin qu’il vidait, se forçant à rester concentré sur sa tâche ; il ne tenait vraiment pas à se couper un bout de doigt.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu m’aimes sincèrement, mais tu es le seul mortel qui ne plie pas facilement à mes désirs. La plupart _hésitent_ , au moins, toi... Tu restes fixé sur tes idées.

\- Je suis désolé si ça te déplaît.

\- Mais tu ne changeras pas, n’est-ce pas ? rétorqua le Fae en caressant sa nuque.

Rhys avait du mal avec le mélange de tendresse et de reproche. Il passait son temps à chercher le message qui se cachait derrière les actes de son amant avant de s’apercevoir, encore et encore, que celui-ci énonçait les faits avec la calme indifférence de quelqu’un qui n’avait jamais souffert des conséquences de ses paroles.

\- J’ai toujours été obstiné.

L’idée que Carwyn puisse l’abandonner pour cette raison lui bloquait la gorge, mais il ne pouvait pas plus se contraindre aux caprices d’un autre qu’il pouvait s’empêcher de respirer : il était un bloc de colère, de cynisme et d’amertume, un amas d’émotion aux angles trop aigus pour lui permettre de rouler avec d’autres galets.

\- Mm, murmura le Fae. Et qu’est-ce que tu aimes chez moi ?

Rhys se sentit s’empourprer et ralentit ses gestes, d’avance résigné à perdre sa concentration.

\- Tu es beau, dit-il honnêtement. Tu es lumineux, gracieux, et... Et tu es parfait.

 _Et tu as été le premier à jamais me traiter comme autre chose qu’un sous-homme_.

\- Tu n’es pas comme les gens du village. Tu ne t’appuies pas sur ce qu’on pense, mais sur ce que tu sens et désires. Ça te rend exigeant et capricieux, mais ça te rend aussi franc et... entier, je crois que c’est le mot. Et tu ne doutes tellement jamais de toi que ça te rend fascinant...

_Et tu me touches avec une tendresse que je n’aurais jamais pensé inspirer._

\- Et... Voilà, conclut-il maladroitement.

Il avait envie d’ajouter _à ton tour_ , mais il avait trop peur ⎯irrationnellement, il le savait, mais qu’est-ce que ça changeait ? ⎯ de se prendre un rire moqueur en réponse. Des lèvres chaudes se posèrent sur le côté de son cou, lui arrachant un tremblement.

\- Tu m’aimes vraiment si fort et tu es capable de me dire _non_. Et tu as pu me pister sans que je m’en aperçoive... Tu es vraiment unique, Rhys.

\- Je connais juste ma région, rétorqua-t-il d’une voix vacillante.

Le contact de Carwin n’aurait pas dû lui faire tant d’effet après tous les jours, toutes les étreintes et les querelles qu’ils avaient partagées, mais la sensation restait neuve comme au premier instant. L’amour, peut-être... Sûrement. Toute son âme se perdait dans une obsession permanente envers le Fae magnifique qui, pour une raison ou une autre, s’obstinait dans sa couche par-delà son caractère et leur différence de physique.

Carwyn resta immobile, le nez dans le creux de son cou. Rhys se força à se rappeler de respirer.

\- Mon père arrive bientôt.

La phrase avait un parfum d’adieu. Quelque chose de lourd et nauséeux se lova dans l’estomac du jeune mortel.

\- Et tu vas partir ?

\- Je vais partir avec lui, oui. J’avais été condamné à l’exil pour une faute.

\- Laquelle ?

Le Fae demeura silencieux un instant :

\- J’ai manqué de vigilance. Si tu pouvais faire un vœu, Rhys, quel serait-il ?

\- Un seul ?

Carwyn éclata de rire, l’étreignant soudainement :

\- Et c’est moi que tu traitais d’enfant gâté hier ?

Le jeune mortel lâcha son couteau, serrant les mains sur celles de son amant avant de s’apercevoir qu’il les salissait de sang frais. Le Fae, heureusement, n’eut pas l’air de s’en offusquer et Rhys se força à se concentrer. Ce qu’il pouvait souhaiter ? Beaucoup de choses, mais s’il n’avait qu’un vœu, sa réponse était aussi simple à trouver qu’impossible à formuler – pas tant qu’elle fût complexe, mais il fallait trouver le courage de l’avouer.

\- Alors ?

\- Laisse-moi réfléchir à la manière de le dire !

Le Fae soupira d’un ton théâtral mais n’insista pas, son intérêt presque palpable dans l’air tiède de la clairière. Rhys se mordit l’intérieur des lèvres, réticent, avant de se jeter à l’eau :

\- ... Je voudrais vivre heureux avec...

Sa peur l’irrita, le poussa à lâcher les mots presque avec colère :

\- ... Toi. Je veux vivre heureux avec toi, dans un amour réciproque. Est-ce que ça te va ?

Le Fae se redressa, la voix froide :

\- Je te demande tes vœux d’avenir et tu me réponds comme si je t’insultais ? Tu as conscience que la plupart des mortels se rouleraient de reconnaissance à ta place ?

\- Je ne suis pas la plupart des mortels ! cria Rhys, se redressant à son tour.

Il sentait la brisure précise où il s’était perdu, où il avait peut-être perdu Carwyn, et il enchaîna sans penser à cacher sa colère paniquée :

\- J’ai peur de te dire que je t’aime ! J’ai peur à chaque fois que je suggère que je t’aime !

L’outrage disparut du visage de Carwyn, qui éclata de rire :

\- Rhys, Rhys ! Le moindre de tes _gestes_ suggère que tu m’aimes !

L’humiliation explosa écarlate sur le visage du jeune mortel. Il faillit fuir – Carwyn, à en croire son raidissement soudain, le devina – avant de renoncer et de se détourner.

\- Ce n’est pas... Ce n’est pas drôle.

\- Mais ça fait partie de toi, cette absurdité, et je l’aime autant qu’elle me frustre.

Le Fae avait le ton suave qu’il utilisait quand il voulait flatter quelqu’un, Rhys le savait, mais il avait envie de se laisser prendre à l’illusion. L’idée du départ proche de son amant lui écorchait le ventre, glaçait ses sens.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m’as demandé ça ?

\- J’aimerais te proposer un pari. Si tu gagnes, je t’accorde un souhait et, si tu perds...

L’expression du Fae se fit plus distante, teintée d’une gravité que Rhys ne lui connaissait pas :

\- ... Tu mourras, et ce sera tout.

\- Ce sera tout ? Pourquoi ? Qu’est-ce que tu veux me proposer, Carwyn ?

Le sourire du Fae, le mortel était prêt à le jurer, se teintait de tristesse lorsqu’il répondit :

\- Tu connais la chasse sauvage, n’est-ce pas, Rhys ?

Il ne réussit pas à répondre.

\- Lorsque mon père viendra, nous chasserons. Tu as été capable par deux fois d’échapper à ma vigilance, Rhys. Échappe-moi – échappe- _nous_ cette fois-ci aussi, jusqu’à l’aube.

\- Deux fois... ?

La question était inutile, formelle ; il se souvenait, maintenant.

Il se souvenait des bribes confuses qui lui revenaient chaque fin d’été, qui lui étaient revenues si vives cette année-là. Il se souvenait des chiens ; des bêtes ; des monstres ; des Faes.

Il se souvenait de l’homme cornu et il savait, maintenant, quelle ressemblance l’avait effleuré au réveil, fugitive comme une poussière de pensée ; l’adolescent qui chevauchait à la place d’honneur à côté du Roi des Fées, le fils chéri couronné de ronce –

Carwyn. Comment avait-il pu oublier ?

\- Tu te souviens de la première fois où nous nous sommes vus, dit le Fae d’une voix douce. Le sort devrait s’être levé, maintenant.

Rhys acquiesça machinalement.

\- J’étais l’un des veilleurs, mais tu étais si maigre et petit, à l’époque, recroquevillé entre les tiens, et perdu dans la pénombre, que je n’ai vu l’éclat de tes yeux que lorsque mon père a ordonné la fin de notre chevauchée. Pour cette étourderie, il m’a condamné à dix ans d’exil.

\- Tu vas me tuer ?

\- Je ne veux _pas_ te tuer.

C’était probablement la première fois que Rhys entendait une telle frustration dans la voix de Carwyn – rageuse, impuissante et peinée. Évidemment que l’idée d’enfreindre les ordres de son père ne lui venait pas à l’esprit : c’était une fée, une créature de lois et de pactes. Rhys pourrait-il fuir seul lorsqu’ils se sépareraient, le soir venu ? Se réfugier, au pire, à l’église ? Peut-être. Ou peut-être qu’il repousserait juste l’inévitable. Peut-être qu’il passerait le reste de sa vie piégé parmi des humains qui le détestaient pour sa couleur de cheveux. Peut-être qu’il était déjà damné, de toute façon, fils du diable perdu de colère et de concupiscence.

\- Alors je dois participer à cette chasse.

Il avait tellement envie de vivre qu’il se sentait ivre. Carwyn lui prit les mains, les serrant fort entre les siennes :

\- Je ne peux pas te protéger. La malédiction de la chasse sauvage est plus forte que ma magie : notre seule façon de gagner, c’est de nous lier par un pari.

\- Un pari ?

\- Si tu gagnes, je t’accorderai ton souhait. Ce sont les règles. Je ne peux pas t’offrir quelque chose d’aussi important sans contrepartie.

\- Donc je suis forcé de parier sur ma vie pour que tu m’accorde quelque chose que tu veux aussi ?

Le Fae ne répondit pas. C’était la première fois que Rhys le voyait ainsi ; il retint l’envie d’éclater d’un rire hystérique.

\- J’accepte, Carwyn. C’est ma seule chance d’y échapper, après tout, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Demande que nous restions ensemble et heureux, s’il te plaît.

C’était également le premier _s’il te plaît_ qu’il entendait de la bouche du Fae. Il avait voulu lâcher un « puisqu’il le faut » crâne, un sarcasme, n’importe quoi qui lui permettrait de garder un peu de dignité face à l’absurdité terrible de la situation, mais la seule idée de parler lui serrait la gorge à l’étrangler.

\- Si... je survis à une nuit de traque par la chasse sauvage, je... Je te demande que nous restions ensemble et heureux pour l’éternité... s’il te plaît, Carwyn.

Le Fae resta silencieux. Rhys n’avait pas l’habitude de le voir inquiet, de le voir douter.

\- ... Accordé.

La voix du Fae avait une rigidité trop humaine et vulnérable. Il lâcha soudain les mains du mortel et l’attira à lui, crispa les doigts sur ses joues pour un baiser maladroit d’empressement. Rhys ferma les yeux, serra les poings, s’abandonna.

Ils restèrent ensemble jusqu’au matin.

 

***

 

... _Le fils du roi des Elfes, prince de sang, la tête couronnée de lys, vêtu d’une armure plus blanche que la lune, et lui-même lumineux comme un deuxième astre, ses yeux brillants comme le plus clair des cieux d’azur, et..._

 

***

 

C’était un orage de fin d’été, un cataclysme de vent et de tonnerre, un maelström de nuages noirs et gris qui s’enroulaient dans les cieux comme des serpents déments. Les arbres tremblaient et craquaient comme une maison prête à s’effondrer ; des feuilles arrachées à leurs branches sifflaient aux oreilles de Rhys, le vent déchaîné lui vrillant les tympans.

Autour de lui, la forêt se terrait comme un animal apeuré, chaque bête et chaque être écrasé par le vacarme naissant. Les cris, les rires, les cors.

La chasse sauvage accourrait et Rhys fuyait.

Il avait choisi la forêt plutôt que les routes plus hospitalières aux hommes parce que les arbres, espérait-il, ralentiraient les cavaliers infernaux, et que les odeurs de bêtes distrairaient les limiers. Il l’avait repérée une dernière fois, avait mangé ce qui était sans doute son dernier repas, et il n’avait pas attendu Carwyn, qui préparait son départ au village, qui retrouvait peut-être déjà sa famille pendant qu’il attendait le crépuscule.

Il n’avait pas vu le soleil se coucher ; le ciel, à ce moment déjà, se tordait sous trop d’orage. Mais il avait entendu les cris, les aboiements – et il avait commencé à courir.

La chasse sauvage avait suivi, un vacarme derrière lui qui brisait les branches, les arbres trop jeunes, piétinait les fourrés. Rhys avait eu raison : le terrain ralentissait l’avancée furieuse de ses poursuivants, les forçant à juguler une partie de leur ardeur pour ne pas tomber ou se bousculer – mais leur frustration croissante s’entendait dans le concert abominablement mélodieux et discordant de leurs voix mêlées.

Il ne se retourna pas, concentrant son esprit terrifié sur trois tâches simples : courir, ne pas tomber, et favoriser les sentiers étroits qu’il connaissait ; une soudaine déclivité entre deux rocs, voilée d’orties qui brûlèrent sa peau – il s’y engouffra et, sitôt sorti, plongea de côté dans le petit fossé qu’avait creusé l’un des rus du bois, le cœur battant à tout rompre, ses pensées impossiblement affûtées par la terreur. Ses mains s’enfoncèrent dans la boue, l’eau froide brûlant ses membres, quelques-unes des épines du rivage s’accrochant à ses vêtements.

Les orties avaient troublé la vue de ses poursuivants, et le ru masquait une partie de son odeur ; portés par la frustration et la passion plus que par leur odorat, les limiers le dépassèrent dans une tempête de membres longs, courtauds ou presque humains, suivis par leurs maîtres quelques secondes plus tard. Rhys n’attendit pas que sa pauvre ruse s’évente et grimpa sur le rivage humide pour longer le cour d’eau. Il savait précisément où celui-ci devenait rivière et où une végétation tenace pourrait le dissimuler : il n’avait besoin de laisser surnager que sa tête... Mais s’il se faisait découvrir, il était mort.

De même que s’il tentait de compter sur sa seule rapidité face à des cavaliers féeriques. Se forcer à avancer lentement était une torture, mais tout chasseur guettait les bruits de course : le calme était sa meilleure arme. Les cris trop audibles de la chasse sauvage, beaucoup trop près de lui, lui confirmaient que plusieurs gibiers n’avaient pas eu cette intelligence. La fureur de la meute devait paniquer les bêtes.

Ils se rapprochaient à nouveau. On avait dû comprendre son stratagème et cette partie du ru était trop nue, entourée de maigres fourrés, pour lui permettre de se dissimuler. Dès qu’il aperçut la première trace de couleur qui signalait un poursuivant, Rhys se plaqua au sol et jeta le plus loin possible de lui une boule de vieux torchons qu’il avait coincés contre son corps une partie de la journée. L’humidité du ru avait atteint un bout du tissu, mais son odeur, avec un peu de chance, distrairait les bêtes.

La chance, cette fois-ci, ne fut pas de son côté.

Les aboiements se rapprochèrent sans sembler se détourner vers son leurre et le jeune homme détala. La terreur lui donnait des ailes ; la pluie battante qui filtrait à travers le feuillage des arbres avait transformé le sol en boue constellée de feuilles glissantes mais il ne tombait pas, guidé par l’instinct et des années de pratique à trouver les racines stables, les pans de terre encore fermes, les rocs qui ne se déroberaient pas sous son pied. Les limiers, eux, étaient moins habiles –

Mais quelques flèches lui sifflèrent aux oreilles, et l’une se planta dans son bras, et il trébucha. Par quel miracle il devina que l’un des chiens s’apprêtait à lui sauter dessus, lui-même ne le sut pas, mais Rhys plongea de côté et la créature le manqua. La douleur de sa blessure était étrangement étouffée, retenue par un corps concentré tout entier sur la survie, et il se releva aussitôt pour continuer à courir. Il s’était engagé dans un banc épais d’orties, de ronces, de plantes hautes qui le masquaient à moitié mais qui le retenaient davantage qu’elles n’entravaient les bêtes au cuir trop épais pour sentir la morsure des épines. Leur haleine s’écrasait en bouffées chaudes contre les jambes du jeune mortel quand il trouva enfin la paroi soudaine qu’il avait cherchée, une haute aspérité – ses mains agrippèrent toutes seules la racine noueuse qui amorçait l’escalade et il se hissa plus rapidement qu’il ne l’avait jamais fait auparavant, une nouvelle flèche lui ouvrant la cuisse sans s’y planter.

Des cris de déception retentirent au-dessous de Rhys et il pensa un instant à Carwyn. Le Fae ressentait-il du plaisir à le traquer ? Était-il parmi les tireurs ? Pensées vaines. Il s’élança.

La chasse se poursuivit.

Rhys avait la forêt entière comme atout. Il connaissait chaque arbre, chaque ru, chaque pente et chaque fossé ; il avait passé des années à planifier ses fuites ou ses diversions s’il devait tomber sur les ours, les sangliers, les loups ou les brigands que craignaient les autres villageois. Il banda ses plaies avec sa chemise et utilisa une partie du tissu souillé de sang pour divertir l’attention des bêtes, créant plusieurs fausses pistes pendant qu’il usait une à une ses cachettes et ses ruses.

L’aube vint dans un flou incertain, le ciel si voilé de nuages que sa lumière exsangue peina un instant à se distinguer de la nuit, comme si la fureur de l’orage avait épuisé la vitalité du monde. La pluie battante s’était faite bruine, un murmure glacé qui pénétrait par-delà la peau jusqu’aux os.

Rhys contempla le ciel un long moment avant de comprendre que la nuit était finie. Il ne sentait plus ses doigts, ses pieds et son visage. Le froid et la douleur avaient piégé son corps dans une chape engourdie ; sa jambe, son bras, ses écorchures et la flèche qu’il n’avait pas osé arracher de son épaule, trop près du cou, étaient des pavés de souffrance.

Il avait beaucoup saigné – peut-être trop.

Les couleurs lui semblaient s’être dissoutes avec la pluie ; un vertige le prit lorsqu’il se déplia lentement du creux où il s’était recroquevillé, laissant tomber les branchages qu’il avait entassés devant lui.

 _Rester heureux, ensemble_. Cela sous-entendait sa survie, non ? Et sinon, Carwyn connaissait sûrement des sorts pour soigner les plaies.

Sauf s’il lui avait menti. La pensée semblait plus que vraisemblable dans l’aube terne et silencieuse. Il avait voulu rire du laideron assez naïf pour penser avoir l’amour d’un Fae. La chasse n’en aurait que plus de sel. Peut-être que la flèche dans l’épaule de Rhys, qui bougeait et l’élançait à chacun de ses gestes, était celle que Carwyn avait tirée...

Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Marcher – tituber – était une torture. Il voulait se laisser tomber et dormir. S’il devait mourir, il ne voulait pas être conscient au moment fatidique.

\- Rhys !

La voix de Carwyn, pas si lointaine, perça sa torpeur. Il cria, faiblement, en retour :

\- Carwyn !

Le jeune homme n’était pas certain d’avoir été entendu, mais les appels de son amant reprirent, plus près ? Il s’avança lentement, se cramponnant aux arbres lorsque l’effort s’avérait trop pour lui. Le monde était une luciole près d’une bougie, oscillant tout près de l’extinction à chaque instant, et Rhys allait tomber avec lui. Il vit des figures humanoïdes dans les fourrés, et les limiers, mais l’aube était venue, non ? Ils ne pouvaient pas lui faire du mal, non ?

Ils ne le touchèrent pas. Ils se détournèrent et, après un moment, Carwyn revint avec eux. Il chevauchait sa monture blanche et, derrière lui, Rhys distingua la silhouette massive et terrible du roi des Faes suivi par sa cour. Il rencontra le regard du souverain et ce qu’il y lut lui fit aussitôt baisser les yeux.

\- Carwyn...

Son amant sauta de cheval et courut vers lui. Il n’avait pas d’arc et, à cet instant, Rhys ressentit à la fois un bonheur fervent et un mépris ardent envers lui-même de se contenter de si peu.

Les mains blanches de son amant cherchèrent les siennes et les serrèrent – doucement, car il s’était lacéré les paumes dans sa fuite – avant de caresser tendrement ses joues.

\- Tu l’as fait, Rhys ! Tu nous as échappés jusqu’à l’aube !

Rhys hocha la tête, s’accrochant à la chaleur du Fae pour garder conscience.

\- Est-ce que... le pari ?...

\- Oui. Tout va bien. Nous resterons ensemble.

Le Fae avisa la flèche qui était restée dans son épaule et fit un geste ; elle tomba en cendres. Rhys lâcha un halètement et vacilla, se rattrapant à son amant. Il pouvait sentir, vaguement, sur sa chair déjà chaude d’infection, la caresse tiède du sang.

\- Endors-toi, Rhys. Tu n’es pas sensible à la magie des fées, donc il vaut mieux que tu dormes pour le moment.

\- Est-ce que... tout va bien aller ?

\- Tu seras heureux, promit Carwyn en lui embrassant le front.

Rassuré, Rhys s’abandonna. Son corps inconscient tomba contre celui du Fae, qui le rattrapa précautionneusement et s’agenouilla.

\- Ce n’est qu’un mortel, dit son père.

Il n’avait pas bougé ; sa monture, du noir exact des plumes d’une corneille, demeurait silencieuse et impassible.

\- Je l’aime, dit Carwyn en caressant tendrement les cheveux roux de son amant. Et j’ai gagné notre pari.

Si pâle ! Ses adorables taches de rousseur n’en ressortaient que davantage, mais le voir blessé et épuisé était déplaisant. Le Fae n’avait pas l’habitude de ressentir de l’empathie envers quiconque, encore moins un mortel, mais Rhys était spécial. Fragile, furieux, incontrôlable et incompréhensible alors même que, pour une fois, Carwyn _voulait_ comprendre.

\- Les règles restent les règles, mon fils. Quiconque voit la chasse nocturne doit en mourir. Occupe-toi de ce mortel.

\- Mais tu reconnais qu’il est digne d’être mon consort, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Je le reconnais.

\- Merci, père, sourit le jeune Fae.

Avec un peu de regret, il dégaina le poignard court à sa ceinture. Rhys ne bougeait pas, trop épuisé, mourant peut-être ; Carwyn l’embrassa doucement.

\- C’était mieux que tu dormes pour ce moment-là, mon aimé.

La lame pénétra entre deux côtes, fluide comme une caresse.

Rhys mourut comme il l’avait souhaité, sans sentir la moindre peur ou la moindre douleur.

 

***

 

... _Et à son côté enfin, maintenant, la tête couronnée de roses, un spectre plus brillant que les autres fantômes et apparitions qui courent parmi les rangs de la chasse sauvage ; les cheveux roux, monté sur un cheval rouge, les yeux ni clairs, ni sombres – humains, encore un peu._

_Parfois, le spectre et le prince chevauchent à l’écart de la meute des chasseurs ; dans ces moments, l’on dit que le visage du roi des Elfes s’assombrit, et que le vacarme de la chasse se fait plus violent. L'on dit encore que le souverain désapprouve éternellement son gendre, qui a gagné de haute lutte la main de son fils, à condition d’en mourir._

_L'on dit que les amants sont très heureux, ensemble, pour l’éternité._

_Et tout cela, sans doute, est vrai._


End file.
